wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Raider
Raider can also mean a person in a raid. In World of Warcraft, raiders come from many races.http://wow.allakhazam.com/search.html?q=raider They are usually mounted warriors, but some are capable of fighting on foot as well. Many are employed by murlocs, orcs, and pirates. They are known for raiding villages for plunder. In the RPG, they are the orcish name for the mounted warrior class. In Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, it is a rank you can achieve. Horde raiders .|350px]] Raiders were the wolfriding orc warriors that served the Orcish Horde primarily during the First War. As an organization, they were referred to as the Sythegore Arm. Notable raiders in the Sythegore Arm included the first warchief, Blackhand the Destroyer, and his two sons, Rend and Maim. It is unknown whether the Frostwolf clan, also known for their raiders, were a part of the Sythegore Arm or a rival organization. The Frostwolves were exiled by Gul'dan for refusing to submit to demonic corruption. Later, the second orc warchief, Orgrim Doomhammer, ordered that the remaining raiders of the Sythegore Arm disband, fearing they might rally under Rend and Maim and rise against him. The majority of the remaining wolfriders were sent back to Draenor where they ultimately fell under the dominion of Fenris the Hunter and his Thunderlord clan. By the beginning of the Second War, raiders were extremely rare within the ranks of the Orcish Horde. Raiders gained a renewed presence in the world during the Third War under the newest warchief, Thrall. This new generation of wolf riding orc warriors are separate from the raiders of the past, cultivated solely out of Thrall's own clan, the Frostwolves. It could be argued that any orc warrior in World of Warcraft that acquires a wolf to ride are taking their place in the legacy of the raider class. History Raiders of the First War During the First War, the raiders were the most vicious of the Orcish Horde. They were minions of Blackhand and were trained to show no mercy. Riders of the darkwolves, these savage warriors use the speed and ferocity of their mounts to make themselves a deadly enemy. Faster than those who attacked them on foot, they perfected the tactics of tearing through columns of enemy soldiers like a hot wind. The Second War When rumors that the wolf raiders of the Horde intended to betray Orgrim to Blackhand's sons: Rend and Maim, came to light, Gul'dan had Orgrim disband the vast majority of them , and subsequently replaced them with Ogre enforcers. Fenris the Hunter became the captain of the remaining wolf raiders of the Horde. Raiders of the Third War After many years of inactivity, the young Warchief Thrall decided to create a new generation of wolf riders. These mighty warriors carry hefty warblades into combat and rely greatly upon the cunning and ferocity of their faithful dire wolf mounts to defeat their enemies. Thrall's head of security, Nazgrel, is one of the most prominent of the new generation of raiders. Quotes *See Warcraft III raider quotes de:Räuber Category:Mounted warriors